villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Psychotic Family (Bloody Date)
Psychotic Family are group of strange owners who live in a forest cabin, kidnapping and killing people from their surroundings with different inhumane methods. Antagonized clay-mation short created by animator Takena Nagao, named "Bloody Date". History A few moments before the tragedy, a couple of boyfriends sat on a bench, contemplating the joy of the day. Without realizing it, the young man was beheaded by an ax murderer, causing the girl to flee from the crime scene, heading to a desolate cabin in the forest habitats. Knocking on the door, a little girl received it, changing the conversation of what the teenager was telling her. After a few seconds, a thin woman in a black dress, invited her in sitting her on the sofa, suggesting that she calm down and that she call the police. A while had passed and the woman knocked her out with a hammer on her head, leaving her unconscious. When woke up, was lying on the floor of a torture room, where "the macabre man" hung the heads of those he had mutilated on the hooks on the wall. Drag the body of the young one who had killed recently and was going to return for the girl. She waited for him with the ax that she had left near the table, and with it she ran her neck, dying slowly. Looking for an exit, but before, he had a hard confrontation with the mother who held a knife. With an butcher knife, cut his hand. Went through the kitchen where the girl was eating a human head, soon after, the teenage was scared and went to the main room; and behind the mother chased him to catch her. Opening the door, unfortunately grab her and stick the knife in her back, so the girl fainted because of the loss of blood. The woman took the still alive body of the teenager and threw it to a camera with a spooky goat with which they fed on the basis of innocent people. Homage and Tributes The legacy left by this short film inspired many to create stories based on it, and others to make a continuation of it. The most outstanding are those of the user "gameofgianpa", who made two videos, an sequel of the original called "Bloody Date 2" and remake "Bloody Date 2017", both made with the same style of animation in clay. Unlike the first part, the father does not appear, because he was killed the previous time, replaced by a tall bald thin man who possibly brings his own chainsaw. Members Axeman One-eyed girl Talest mom Goat pet Gallery the mother and girl.png|The girl talking to "The Mother" about what she lived on the sidewalk. the mother bloody date.png|The Mother observes the girl before hitting her with the hammer. Mom_and_the_girl_bloody_date.png|The Mother's evil grin turning to the girl to knocked her. Axeman_bloody_date.png|The Father about to cut the dead young one. Girl_bloody_date.png|The girl smiles at the girl while eating a human head. Videos Trivia *They are one of the few villains of the shorts that survive, and the only villains who killed main character, discounting the father. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Outcast Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Social Darwinists Category:Cannibals Category:Horror Villains Category:Families Category:Mongers